


Помутнение

by BuboBubo



Category: Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Gen, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuboBubo/pseuds/BuboBubo
Summary: Мир изменился слишком стремительно, чтобы Марион Марешаль сумела это принять, и слишком кардинально, чтобы она могла предположить, кто станет ее товарищем по несчастью.





	Помутнение

Я заканчиваю мыть стаканы - с последним приходится повозиться, к донышку намертво прилипла засохшая жвачка, - не без облегчения стягиваю фартук и иду за расчетом. Паскаль, хозяин бара, равнодушно отсчитывает то, что мне причитается. На меня он при этом почти не смотрит, его больше занимает мерцающий экран телевизора, где показывают футбол. Он редко разговаривает со мной и вообще никогда не задает вопросов, и я ему за это благодарна. Хотя иногда мне кажется, что он подозревает, кто я на самом деле - вернее, кем когда-то была.

Выбегаю на улицу через черный ход, навстречу рано спустившейся декабрьской ночи. Воздух скован холодом, и я прячу лицо в воротник, ладони в рукава - все равно это не помогает, куцее пальто почти не греет, но такую роскошь, как новая зимняя одежда, я еще не скоро смогу себе позволить. Того, что платит мне Паскаль, хватает только на то, чтобы не умереть с голоду и худо-бедно расплатиться за жилье - если, конечно, конуру, в которой я обитаю, можно так назвать.

Теперь, когда оглушительная беспросветность нынешних будней полностью поглотила меня, я подчас сомневаюсь в том, что когда-то все было иначе, что воспоминания о былых временах правдивы, а не порождены чрезмерно разыгравшейся фантазией, необходимостью верить, что все может быть по-другому. Новому порядку вещей немногим больше года, а мне уже сложно бывает представить, что может быть жизнь без комендантского часа, без необходимости постоянно прятать лицо, без страха, что меня узнают и донесут как на "подозрительную". Жизнь, в которой не приходится думать, хватит ли еды до конца недели, можно каждый день принимать теплый душ, не опасаясь, что придет слишком большой счет за воду, можно строить планы на будущее, зная, что завтра тебе не придется искать новую работу за те же или, возможно, меньшие крохи, чем те, что перепадают от щедрот Паскаля. Жизнь, которую можно прожить, не чувствуя себя загнанным животным, которое заперли в тесной клетке и норовят ткнуть в бок острой палкой или багром. Конечно, такая жизнь есть и сейчас, только не для меня и подобным мне.

Мне в свое время повезло раздобыть фальшивые документы, но соваться в город я все равно не рискую. Любой более-менее внимательный полицейский распознает обман, а если у него окажется достаточно хорошая память - узнает меня в лицо. В таком случае меня ждет только одна дорога - на остров Пилье. Кто-то говорит, что там построили тюрьму, похожую на крепость, из которой невозможно сбежать; другие шепчутся, что всех, кого схватили, просто свозят туда и оставляют - без охраны, еды, воды и малейшего способа связаться с внешним миром. В последнее я не верю, но мне достаточно и того, что на Пилье совершенно точно отправляют всех, кто "представляет опасность для демократических устоев, составляющих основу современного общества". Я не хочу проверять, что там происходит на самом деле. Поэтому и не высовываюсь. Даже газет не покупаю - не хочу прочитать про то, как забрали еще кого-то, кто был мне когда-то близок.

Об одном жалею - что не удалось вовремя сбежать. После убийства в Нейи все впали не то в эйфорию, не то в прострацию: никто не верил, что все может закончиться так быстро и глупо. Тот вечер я все еще помню: по всем каналам показывали изрешеченную пулями президентскую машину, мой телефон разрывался от звонков и уведомлений, а я металась по квартире, как вспугнутая птица, не зная, за что схватиться, не зная даже, какому чувству дать волю - торжеству, скупому сочувствию или страху перед так стремительно изменившимся миром. Эта эмоциональная неопределенность в той или иной степени захватила всех нас, лишив возможности внятно соображать; мы еще не успели сочинить приличествующее случаю траурное коммюнике, как стало известно, что убийцы схвачены, и, более того - охотно рассказали, на кого они работают.

Аресты начались почти сразу. Меня не было в Париже в те дни, и я знаю, что произошло, лишь по донесшимся до меня много позже обрывкам чужих разговоров. До сих пор твердят, что тетке удалось бежать: если это правда, то она благоразумно поступает, что не выходит со мной на связь. Я не уверена, что за мной не следят; иногда, когда меня одолевают приступы параноидального ужаса, мне кажется, что в этом кроется единственная причина, почему я все еще на свободе - надеются через меня выйти на нее, вот и не торопятся забирать меня на Пилье. Нет ничего хуже этого ощущения, что над головой твоей уже занесен меч, и тот, кто держит его, лишь смотрит с издевательской ухмылкой на твои пустые и отчаянные попытки ускользнуть от рокового удара. В такие моменты мне кажется, что я с одним лишь облегчением встречу момент, когда за мной придут; лучше знать свое безрадостное будущее наверняка, чем каждый день жить в ожидании момента, когда оно наконец обрушится на тебя.

Спасают только мысли об Олимпии. Встретимся ли мы еще? Мать успела увезти ее в Швейцарию; больше я о них ничего не слышала. Может быть, они думают, что я мертва, а я не могу ничего сделать, чтобы разубедить их. Зато им не придется смотреть по телевизору, как на меня надевают наручники и тащат сначала в суд, а потом - в Ла-Плен-сюр-Мер, чтобы посадить на паром в один конец.

Достаю из кармана телефон. Четверть девятого. Скоро начнется комендантский час, и я заставляю себя поторопиться. По счастью, живу я поблизости от нынешней работы - надо преодолеть пару кварталов, и я окажусь дома, в относительном уюте, хотя в последнее время с этим приходится тяжко. Суммы, которые приходится платить по счетам, за прошедший год выросли почти в полтора раза; на всех телеканалах и новостных сайтах наперебой призывают экономить - энергию, тепло, воду, - во имя будущих поколений, но как при этом выжить нам самим, почему-то никто не уточняет. В своем жилище я заклеила все окна, но холод, кажется, просачивается сквозь стены - ничем другим я не могу объяснить, что воздух выстывает мгновенно, стоит хоть немного прикрутить кран отопления. Сегодня, впрочем, я не покупала ничего на ужин (в холодильнике есть еще запасы супа и сыра), поэтому могу себе позволить подольше, примерно пару-тройку часов, подержать батареи включенными. Истинная роскошь. Раньше я была удивительно наивна, что не ценила ее.

Я не сразу осознаю, что за мной кто-то идет. Сейчас на улицах почти никого - мало желающих высовывать нос из дома в такой холод, - и поэтому, приметив в нескольких метрах позади от себя темную, невесть откуда взявшуюся фигуру, я быстро понимаю, что ее обладатель не просто идет одним со мной путем, а целенаправленно преследует меня. Сердце мое пускается в тревожный, сдавливающий грудь пляс. На флика незнакомец не похож - одет не в форму, а агент в штатском едва ли дал бы себя обнаружить, особенно так легко. Грабитель? Это более вероятно. Здесь, недалеко от Клиши, зарезать кого-то за грошовый смартфон или полупустой кошелек - обычное дело; до введения комендантского часа полиция и вовсе опасалась заходить сюда. Может быть, этот тип следует за мной от самого бара: если он углядел в окно, как Паскаль вручал мне деньги, то точно знает, что в моих карманах есть чем поживиться...

Самое сложное - не дать панике погрести под собой рассудок. Я заставляю себя не бежать, не оборачиваться лишний раз, не давать понять незнакомцу, что ему удалось испугать меня. Может быть, он не осмелится напасть, если я буду держаться уверенно; надежда на это слаба, но только она мне и остается, ведь при мне нет ни ножа, ни чего-то еще, что можно использовать для защиты. Проходя мимо помойных баков, я цепляюсь взглядом за пустые бутылки, валяющиеся рядом - не прихватить ли одну? Но незнакомец не дает мне раздумывать: боковым зрением я улавливаю, что он, очевидно, решившись, стремительно направляется ко мне.

Я пускаюсь бежать. Недавно прошли первые заморозки, и дороги стянуло плотной ледяной коркой, поэтому игра в догонялки сложна и для меня, и для моего преследователя. Мне помогает то, что я лучше знаю этот район: чтобы срезать путь, ныряю в темный, плохо освещенный двор, который обычно стараюсь обходить десятой дорогой. Из него ведет к моему дому узкая арка, которую очень легко проскочить, если не знать о ней заранее; я кидаюсь в нее, не чуя под собой ног, и по донесшейся позади ругани понимаю, что смогла выиграть несколько бесценных секунд. Тусклая лампочка над крыльцом сейчас горит почти гостеприимно, обещая спасение - и до него мне не хватает пары шагов, когда сзади раздается чужое дыхание, и мне крепко вцепляются в воротник, тянут назад, разворачивают к себе лицом. Перед глазами все дрожит и кружится, я понимаю лишь, что это конец, что вырваться уже не удастся, но не могу сдержать инстинкт, толкающий меня закричать:

\- Помо...

\- Не надо, - я не успеваю опомниться, как пахнущая гарью и грязью ладонь крепко зажимает мне рот. - Замолчите, иначе конец нам обоим.

Крик застывает на моих губах, но теперь то крик не ужаса, а изумления. Мой преследователь делает полшага вперед, оказываясь под светом, и, несмотря на то, что его лицо почти наполовину скрыто под туго замотанным шарфом, а отросшие волосы падают на лоб, я окончательно убеждаюсь, что вижу перед собой Эммануэля Макрона. Этот неподвижный, лишенный выражения взгляд ни с чем не перепутаешь: глаза его, ввалившиеся, с чернеющими под ними кругами, остались прежними - похожими на куски прозрачного, очень чистого, очень холодного стекла.

\- Вы! - хочу воскликнуть я, но вместо этого получается только невнятное мычание; в негодовании я бью его по запястью, думаю даже укусить, но он и сам отступает, только прикладывает к губам палец в немом напоминании, что стоит говорить потише.

\- Вы живы!

\- Как видите, - отвечает он, коротко пожимая плечами; его голос порядком охрип, но интонации остались теми же, будто он и не прерывал запись своего последнего обращения к нации. - Как ни прискорбно, в определенном смысле, для всех.

\- Какого чер... - на язык мне идут одни лишь ругательства, и мне приходится взять короткую паузу, чтобы собраться с мыслями. - Что вам от меня нужно? Как вы меня нашли?

\- Чтобы найти, необходимо искать, а этого я не делал, - отвечает он невыносимо наставительным тоном, будто мы на уроке, а я - ученица, не выучившая правило. - Наша встреча - совершенная случайность. 

\- Да неужели? - я все еще не могу поверить в то, что это происходит, и уж тем более происходит со мной: человек, которого все вот уже год считают мертвым, с которого все началось, который всему виной, стоит передо мной и говорит как ни в чем не бывало, как будто мы столкнулись в кафетерии Ассамблеи и обсуждаем цены на кофе. Теперь, когда разжались тиски первого потрясения, мне хочется броситься на Макрона с кулаками; должно быть, он это понимает, потому что с явной опаской отступает от меня.

\- Если присмотреться к нам обоим, мадам Маре...

\- Не смейте, - говорю я, и мой голос дрожит (надеюсь, что от ярости), - не смейте произносить эту фамилию, ее нет больше.

\- Хорошо, хорошо, - отвечает он, склоняя голову и поднимая руки, просто сама покорность. - Если присмотреться к нам обоим, можно заметить, что мы находимся в примерно одном и том же плачевном положении. 

\- И давно присматриваетесь?

\- Третьи сутки. С того момента, как заметил вас на улице, а произошло это, по странному стечению обстоятельств, в тот день, когда мое предыдущее убежище оказалось... не таким надежным, как я полагал.

Не могу понять, где подвох. Если примириться с тем, что он не умер, как нам говорили вот уже год как, что каким-то непостижимым образом ему удалось выжить под пулями - то какого черта он делает в этой клоаке? Ему полагается греться на каком-нибудь фешенебельном курорте, потягивать изысканное вино и посмеиваться над придурками вроде нас, что остались здесь хлебать полной ложкой то дерьмо, что он наворотил.

\- Убежище? - переспрашиваю я, думая, как бы его подловить. - Да от кого вам скрываться? С вашими деньгами...

Он смотрит на меня безотрывно, без тени раздражения, почти стоически. Даже в голос подпускает мученических ноток:

\- Законы нашего века несовершенны. Сомневаюсь, что в ближайшее время официально зарегистрированные мертвецы смогут владеть имуществом и предъявлять на него права. Вы, кажется, сказали, что вашей фамилии больше нет? Меня в том виде, который был всем известен, тоже не существует. Убит в Нейи в прошлом ноябре. А деньги, что не дают вам покоя, давно поделены между наследниками, которых, я уверен, у покойного нашлось в избытке.

Он склоняет голову набок, наблюдая, какое впечатление произвели на меня его слова - выражение его лица при этом абсолютно пустое, чистый холст, на котором можно писать, что угодно. Он ждет моей реакции, чтобы сделать следующий ход, это несомненно. Но я не собираюсь играть в эту игру. 

\- Если даже это и правда, - говорю я презрительно, давая понять, что не тороплюсь испытывать сострадание, - то что вам нужно от меня? Я, знаете ли, тоже тут не шикарную жизнь веду.

\- Я это понял, - говорит он почти смиренно, как будто и не замечая моей злости. - Мы оба в одном и том же положении, я ведь говорил. Вам не кажется, что те, кто находится в одной лодке, могут... друг другу помочь?

Несколько секунд я перевариваю услышанное, ибо с трудом могу поверить, что может существовать столь беспредельная наглая самоуверенность. Неужели он думал, что его дешевые уловки сработают? Может, еще и надеялся, что я брошусь ему на шею?

Я начинаю смеяться, и смех мой, очевидно, звучит сумасшедше, потому что мой собеседник инстинктивно отступает от меня еще дальше. Впрочем, его опасения напрасны - я уже не хочу ему врезать или как-то по-другому ему навредить, у меня остались силы лишь на то, чтобы хохотать, осознавая все безумие, всю сюрреалистичность нашего разговора.

\- В одной лодке? - переспрашиваю я, когда ко мне более-менее возвращается способность говорить связно. - Да с чего вы решили, что мне есть до вас дело? Мы здесь из-за вас! Проваливайте туда, откуда пришли! 

Теперь мне даже немного стыдно за то, что я могла его испугаться. Если бы он сейчас попытался меня схватить, я сломала бы ему руку; но он, на свое счастье, не останавливает меня, когда я скрываюсь за дверью.

В подъезде царят привычные мне темень и вонь. Те лампочки, которые не оказались скрученными сразу после установки, давно перегорели, и я поднимаюсь по обледенелой лестнице на ощупь. Дом старый, в нем всего три этажа, причем на последнем никто не живет - крыша вся в прорехах, и летом тамошние квартиры заливает дождями, а зимой засыпает снегом. На второй этаж ведет другая лестница, внешняя; той, что внутри, пользуюсь только я да мои соседи - трое неплохих ребят из Бреста, работающих в ночные и утренние смены на переработке мусора. Если кто-то из них сейчас дома, то спит мертвецким сном, напившись анисовой настойки. В таком состоянии и выстрел пушки над ухом не услышишь, не то что чей-то спор во дворе...

Успокаивая себя таким нехитрым образом, я захожу в квартиру - называть это место "домом" у меня все еще не поворачивается язык. Внутри немногим теплее, чем на улице, и я, едва разувшись, бросаюсь к батарее, но останавливаюсь на полпути, у окна, чтобы осторожно отодвинуть штору и выглянуть наружу.

Глупо было надеяться, что Макрон просто так уйдет. Кажется, его не волнует даже приближение комендантского часа: он стоит спиной к дому, подняв голову к небу, и размеренно, глубоко дышит; я вижу, как взмывают над ним и тут же тают в безмолвной темноте редкие клубки пара. Так мы проводим с минуту в неподвижности: он молчит, я продолжаю наблюдать за ним. Потом оцепенение оставляет его; он неторопливо, разве что не лениво оглядывается по сторонам, а потом медленно, плавно опускается на ступени крыльца с таким видом, будто занимает царский трон или как минимум место в президентской ложе Оперы. Правда, поза у него в итоге получается совсем не величественная: он складывает руки на коленях, горбится, утыкаясь в них лицом, и сидит так, кажется, даже перестав дышать.

Эта немая пантомима отчего-то выводит меня из себя. Я отдираю от оконной рамы кусок скотча - это дается мне нелегко, но у меня внутри что-то онемело, я совсем не ощущаю приложенных усилий, - и приоткрываю форточку. Ринувшийся с улицы холод обжигает лицо, но мне на это плевать, я только жмурюсь и громко говорю в расстилающуюся передо мной черноту:

\- На жалость давите?

\- Возможно, - несется снизу сдавленный, хладнокровный ответ.

\- Чудесно, - отзываюсь я, борясь с идеей вылить этой нечисти на голову ведро холодной воды. - Удачной ночи.

В последний момент сдерживаюсь, чтобы не захлопнуть окно со всей силы. Не хватало только, чтобы треснуло стекло! Поэтому закрываю его осторожно, возвращаю скотч на место и наконец-то включаю отопление. Конечно, тепло ощущается не сразу, но я знаю, что совсем скоро оно мягким облаком расползется по всему помещению - возможно, даже раньше, чем с улицы донесется вой девятичасовой сирены.

Время предаться сонной, в чем-то апатичной вечерней рутине. Переодеться, заварить себе чаю, поставить разогреваться суп... я стараюсь ни во что толком не вдумываться, ни на чем не сосредотачиваться, отпустить усталые мысли и укутаться в долгожданный отдых, спастись за ним от напоминаний о реальности, что осадила меня со всех сторон. К окну я больше не подхожу - даже когда надо взять с подоконника прихватку, предпочитаю использовать сложенное вчетверо полотенце. Опущенные шторы надежно скрывают меня от внешнего мира, но на деле защита из них не лучшая, чем из линии Мажино. Я знаю, что происходит снаружи, и отравлена этим знанием; я не могу прогнать его, могу сколько угодно сказать "убирайся", но оно не уйдет. Все это ужасно изматывает, бьет в самое сердце - а сердце мое, несмотря ни на что, как было глупым, так и осталось. 

Пытаюсь, как в самые тягостные моменты, воззвать к образу тетки. Как бы поступила она? Может, и последовала бы моему примеру... или все-таки пустила незваного гостя, чтобы потом, тяжело возвышаясь над ним, выговаривать ему, насколько он был не прав, насколько мелочен и злопамятен, в отличие от нее. Сказать честно, на его месте я бы к ней не совалась. Себе выйдет дороже.

Раскатистый вопль сирены бьет мне по ушам, и я вздрагиваю всем телом, как будто на плечи мне высыпали пригоршню ледяной крошки. За прошедшие месяцы я так и не привыкла к этому звуку, пробирающему до самых костей - услышу его и сразу же хочу зажать руками уши и спрятаться хоть в темный угол, хоть в шкаф, как в детстве, когда родители ссорились, а я не могла этого вынести, хотя ни разу никто из них не вымещал свой гнев на мне. Вот и теперь - знаю, что сирена ничем не грозит мне, пока я не суюсь на улицу, но поднявшийся со дна души страх все равно норовит схватить за горло холодной лапой.

Наверное, проклятая сирена как-то воздействует на мое сознание, заставляет меня совершать поступки, которые я никогда не совершила бы, будучи в здравом уме. Я сама не улавливаю момент, когда подрываюсь со стула, на ходу набрасываю куртку на плечи и, поскальзываясь на лестнице, бегу вниз.

Конечно, он не ушел. Он вообще как будто пребывает в каком-то трансе и не сразу поворачивает голову, когда я распахиваю дверь. Потом поднимается мне навстречу - медленно, словно борется с параличом. У меня что-то скручивает в груди, я не могу говорить, и хорошо, что сирена избавляет меня от необходимости делать это. Просто отступаю, придерживая дверь, и дергано мотаю головой: заходи, мол, пока не передумала. Не знаю, способна ли я передумать, но никто из нас не хочет подвергать испытанию мое решение, пусть и принятое в результате минутного помрачнения. 

Мы скрываемся в квартире, и вовремя - в конце улицы вспыхивает, выжигает темноту, расползается по стенам пронзительный свет полицейских прожекторов. Это сигнал: комендантский час начался. Кто не спрятался, мы не виноваты. 

Я стараюсь держаться подальше от окон, хотя знаю, что благодаря шторам с улицы не будет видно даже моего силуэта. Мой нежданный гость, впрочем, разделяет мою осторожность: крадется за мной, стараясь не наступать в расстелившиеся на полу косые полоски света, и ждет, пока я зажгу лампу, чтобы стянуть с себя шарф и то тряпье, которое начинало свое существование как пальто и наверняка стоило больше, чем весь этот дом и пара соседних пристроек.

Какое-то время я просто разглядываю его, и он выдерживает мой взгляд с бесстрастным спокойствием, даже понимая, должно быть, что выглядит далеко не лучшим образом. И это еще мягко сказано: мою жизнь в последнее время меньше всего можно назвать легкой и беззаботной, но в моем распоряжении есть по крайней мере ванная и теплая вода, а вот мой визави этим явно похвастаться не может. Одежда, истрепавшаяся, вся в пятнах, висит на нем мешком; лицо заросло темной, кое-где с проседью щетиной; руки исцарапаны и вымазаны в какой-то дряни, а левая ладонь вдобавок ко всему криво замотана посеревшим, в прорехах бинтом.

\- Что это? - спрашиваю я, коротко указывая на горе-повязку, и тут случается невероятное: впервые Макрон отказывается встречаться со мной глазами. Опуская голову, он морщится с бесконечной брезгливостью; мне не нужно много времени, чтобы понять, в чем дело, и по спине у меня против воли пробегают мурашки.

\- Можете не отвечать, - говорю я с небрежной, даже непринужденной интонацией. - Я и так знаю, что это. Вы еще дешево отделались. Могли отрубить запястье.

Насчет последнего я не шучу. Да и парни, которые следят за порядком на местном рынке - все, как один, молчаливые, дюжие, с одинаковым колючим взглядом, - тоже шутить не любят. Попытаться что-то украсть на их территории мог бы только форменный псих. Ну или человек, которому уже нечего терять. Макрон сейчас попадает разом в обе эти категории.

\- Могло быть и хуже, - бурчит он, и если принять во внимание то, что он успел рассказать мне до этого, то в его словах есть определенный резон. Я бы не отказалась, раз уж на то пошло, услышать его историю целиком, но сейчас есть заботы и поважнее.

\- Даже не думайте снимать здесь все остальное, - я распахиваю шкаф и недолго роюсь там; меня подмывает вручить Макрону сиреневые пижамные штаны и розовую кружевную маечку на бретелях, но в последний момент я перебарываю желание устроить в своем жилище маленькое травести-шоу, достаю что-то достаточно безразмерное и нейтральное в цветовом отношении. - Катитесь в ванную. Только поосторожнее с горячей водой. Она сейчас не очень дешевая, знаете ли.

\- Да, да, - говорит он таким тоном, что я сомневаюсь, что он вообще меня услышал, и резко добавляю, выразительно шмыгнув носом:

\- А вот мыла можете не жалеть.

Его явственно передергивает: унижение штука не самая приятная, и я задумываюсь на секунду, а не занесло ли меня. Впрочем, с чего бы мне щадить его чувства? Он не торопился сочувствовать мне, когда я собирала нападки и издевательские замечания всей Ассамблеи.

\- Если у вас найдется бритва... - он все еще не глядит на меня, говорит как со стеной, и я хочу ответить ему, что моя квартира - не отель, но все-таки себя останавливаю. Раз пустила его, то нечего выделываться на этот счет.

\- Лезвия под умывальником, в шкатулке. Зубная щетка там тоже есть.

Он скрывается в ванной, а я возвращаюсь на кухню. Суп уже успел вскипеть, и я поспешно убираю его с плиты, достаю с полки тарелку, а затем, недолго поколебавшись - еще одну. Раз уж решила заниматься благотворительностью, так по полной. Колюш мог бы мной гордиться.

"И прости нам грехи наши, как и мы прощаем должникам нашим...". Совсем уж некстати вспоминаю картину, которую рассматривала в музее Шоле. Горстка пленных в республиканской форме - они как будто с совершенным равнодушием встречают толпу крестьян, уже взявших на изготовку ружья и топоры. Есть та грань отчаяния, за которой наступает безразличие - теперь я знаю это так же хорошо, как и то, что дважды два будет четыре. И между ними - будущими жертвами и теми, кто пришел их убить, - фигура человека, который заступился за врага, даже зная, что ему придется пойти против своих. Помню, я долго разглядывала эту картину, зачарованная игрой света и тени, вглядываясь в детали, пытаясь понять, как так вышло - жест, полностью противоречащий здравому смыслу, выглядит до того естественно, будто по-другому и быть не могло. Филиппу даже пришлось окликнуть меня: он торопился показать мне другие экспонаты, и я с сожалением ушла, думая, сколь недоступное мне величие души скрывается за запечатленным на холсте моментом. Теперь оказывается, что никакого величия и рядом не стояло, одна только смертельная усталость, дурацкий инстинктивный порыв и помутнение рассудка. Все это чудовищно просто, как оказалось. Но легче от этого не становится.

Шум воды в ванной стихает, и мой нежданный гость вскоре возникает на пороге. Он привел себя в порядок по мере своих сил, даже волосы попытался остричь, и теперь они висят неровными клочьями, и вода с них капает ему на плечи. Ужасно непривычно видеть его без костюма и галстука, а в моей футболке с принтом он смотрится вовсе абсурдно, и я нелепо, надорванно хихикаю. Он, впрочем, не обижается - кажется, он вообще перестает о чем-либо думать, как только натыкается взглядом на то, что я расставила на столе.

\- Садитесь, - бросаю я как можно более небрежно, и он тут же оказывается за столом. Впервые вижу, чтобы люди так быстро ели - кажется, он проглатывает одним глотком все, что было в его тарелке. На его лице расплывается блаженное выражение; теперь, когда он не играет и не пытается изобразить эмоции, то становится почти что похож на человека.

\- Будете? - я жестом фокусника достаю из шкафа початую бутылку вина, и секундное наваждение тут же спадает. Макрон недоверчиво щурится, глядя на меня, и я понимаю, что в его картине мира только что произошел какой-то серьезный сбой.

\- Давайте оговорим сразу, - произносит он, не торопясь брать протянутый мною бокал, - что вы ждете в качестве ответной услуги.

Беда, конечно, с этими банкирами. Но я вряд ли могу даже сама себе в полной мере объяснить, что мной движет, не то, что человеку с калькулятором на том месте, где у простых людей находятся совесть и сердце. Легче будет говорить с ним на его языке. И нужные слова находятся вовремя:

\- Что произошло в Нейи?

Похоже, он ожидал чего-то похуже простого вопроса. По его лицу пробегает гримаса облегчения, он даже улыбается весьма многообещающе и наконец-то берет бокал.

\- Вы и сами знаете, что там произошло. Там произошло убийство.

\- Либо зомби-апокалипсис стал реальностью, - замечаю я, разливая вино, - либо убийство осталось на стадии покушения.

Он пожимает плечами:

\- И да, и нет. Я убит и со всеми почестями похоронен в Париже. Столь большое количество людей верят в реальность, где это произошло, что я не стал бы сбрасывать ее со счетов.

Все-таки скорее произойдет конец света, чем Эммануэль Макрон перестанет красоваться при каждом удобном случае. Я терпеливо вздыхаю, заставляя себя не вылить вино ему на голову:

\- И все же, что случилось на самом деле?

\- Ничего особенного, - теперь он говорит отрывисто, точно отдает команды, и я навостряю уши. - Все было спланировано: холостые патроны, погоня, затем арест. Этого было бы достаточно, чтобы сфабриковать дело против... нежелательных элементов.

Я едва не роняю ложку, забыв обо всем, кроме вновь поднявшейся в груди ярости. Тот небрежный тон, которым он произносит слова "нежелательные элементы", та отстраненность, с которой он говорит о прерванных жизнях и поломанных судьбах - этого хватает, чтобы я преисполнилась очень холодным, рассудочным желанием задушить его своими руками.

\- И вы еще осмелились подойти ко мне, - начинаю я, и голос мой звенит, - после того, как со своими дружками...

\- Мои, как вы говорите, дружки, - прерывает он меня все так же невозмутимо, прикрыв глаза, - решили, что от меня мертвого пользы будет больше, чем от живого. Учитывая мою популярность, - добавляет он ядовито, - это было логично. Я только недооценил их отношение ко мне, как к разменной монете. На всякого мудреца довольно простоты.

Приступ злости оставляет меня, стремительный, как отлив в Сен-Бриё; закипевшая кровь холодеет, точно впрыснули в вену пару шприцев чистейшего льда - того же, из которого сделаны глаза моего собеседника. Я все еще хочу убить его, но это желание теперь отрешенное, едва ли выполнимое. По крайней мере, не здесь и не в эту минуту.

\- Как вы выжили?

\- Случайно, - отвечает он. - Не перестаю удивляться этому. Две пули в плече, одна в груди. Я потерял сознание, а когда пришел в себя - услышал, как охрана обсуждает, как будет сподручнее меня добить. Не будет ли смотреться слишком странно, если на похоронах все увидят на моем трупе след от контрольного в голову. Идиоты... - добавляет он с непонятной горькой досадой. - Один из них оказался чуть более сознательным. Хотя бы ему я не зря платил. Он меня вытащил, хотя ему пришлось для этого прикончить троих. А затем ночью вывез меня в какую-то глухомань и спрятал у своего родственника. Тот был медиком по профессии, ему удалось меня подлатать.

Пытаюсь представить себе все это. Получается плохо: такое только в боевиках бывает, не в жизни. А Макрон говорит об этом так легко, что впору заподозрить, что он врет. Хотя почему "впору"? Я хорошо его знаю; мне кажется, он не способен даже дышать искренне и непритворно.

\- И что было потом?

\- Я провел там полгода, - сообщает он, отпивая вино; его лицо мимолетно искажается, он безуспешно пытается не морщиться, но бокал от себя не отставляет. - Потом мой гостеприимный хозяин решил, что ему хорошо заплатят, если он меня сдаст. Но при этом оказался достаточно недальновиден, чтобы обсуждать свой план по телефону с женой. Мне пришлось бежать. Здесь я уже... - он мимолетно задумывается, что-то подсчитывая, - почти три месяца. Обычно я нигде не задерживаюсь, но это место казалось наиболее безопасным.

Я усмехаюсь:

\- Как посмотреть. 

\- Все относительно, - замечает он. - Но мое последнее убежище оказалось ненадежным. Мне пришлось оттуда уйти, а затем я встретил вас.

Замолкнув, он внимательно смотрит на меня - вновь как будто ждет ответного хода, чтобы спланировать свой собственный. Я, в свою очередь, не могу определиться с тем, какое впечатление на меня произвела его история: будь это кто-то другой, пусть даже из тех, кто ненавидел меня в другой жизни, я могла бы ему посочувствовать. Но когда дело касается Макрона, я чувствую безотчетное, вырывающееся откуда-то из подсознания неприятие; он кажется мне чужим, принадлежащим иной природе, и я ничего не могу с этим сделать.

\- И что, - интересуюсь я, - что из этого правда?

Он скучающе закатывает глаза. Судя по всему, я разочаровала его своей предсказуемостью.

\- Все. Или ничего. Вы же попросили рассказать, что произошло, а не сделать так, чтобы вы мне поверили.

И все-таки он невыносим. Интересно, он сам это понимает?

\- Последнее, как мне кажется, вообще невозможно, - добавляет он; по его впалым щекам бежит румянец, и я понимаю, что от выпитого у него немного развязался язык. - Мне интересна только причина такого отношения. Кажется, я не давал лично вам ни малейшего повода...

\- Зато исправно давали всем остальным, - выплевываю я, - вы чертов психопат, даже не отрицайте. Как предлагаете верить кому-то вроде вас?

Мои слова, кажется, вовсе его не задевают; он только допивает вино с явным сожалением, что оно подошло к концу, и я брезгливо подталкиваю к нему бутылку, избегая коснуться его руки. Он молчаливо принимает правила игры и за вино берется не сразу - дожидается, пока с поверхности стекла испарится тепло моих пальцев.

\- Очень просто, - замечает он, вновь глядя не на меня, а куда-то мимо, - если ему не выгодно соврать вам - значит, он не врет. В определенном смысле это проще, чем с другими. С ними надо учитывать еще миллион вещей, многие из которых вообще не поддаются рациональному объяснению, но вашу неприязнь вызываю я, а не они.

\- Хотите сказать, что это несправедливо? - усмехаюсь я, но он качает головой:

\- Нет, вовсе нет. Справедливость, как ее понимают, вообще не является тем принципом, на котором покоится мир. И жаловаться на ее отсутствие так же глупо, как жаловаться на отсутствие снега в июне. Но все же...

Лампочка над нашими головами мерцает: снова перебои с электричеством. В подрагивающем свете лицо Макрона кажется зловещим - оно как будто каждую секунду меняет свое выражение, как в каком-то дьявольском калейдоскопе. Ко мне подползает страх, и я понимаю, что не могу скрыть это: вцепляюсь в край стола, как в последнюю опору, и слышу, как меняется голос Макрона - в нем появляются смешливые нотки, он явно торопится свести все к шутке, и я вижу в этом неуклюжую попытку сбросить установившееся между нами напряжение.

\- В любом случае, кем бы я ни был, я ведь не выбирал, каким появлюсь на свет. Так что ваши слова, мадам, попахивают настоящей дискриминацией. 

Он состраивает улыбку, но я далека от того, чтобы улыбаться ему в ответ. Пытаюсь вообразить, каково это - быть кем-то ему подобным, но ничего не могу представить, кроме ледяной пустыни, над которой гуляет ветер, воющий не хуже сирены, и брезжат сероватые лучи рассвета - тусклая пародия на солнце, которое никогда не взойдет. 

\- А ваша жена? - внезапно вырывается у меня. - Она ведь тоже была в машине. Она тоже...

В его лице ничего не меняется, он вообще как будто увлечен чтением винной этикетки и мой вопрос воспринимает постольку-поскольку. Несколько секунд в кухне очень тихо: Макрон занят тем, что подбирает слова, а я знаю, что он ответит, еще до того, как он начинает говорить:

\- Похоже, вся удача из нас двоих досталась мне одному. Или неудача. Все относительно, я ведь уже говорил.

Чувствую себя почему-то очень глупо. Наверное, мне не стоило задавать этот вопрос. Теперь у меня впечатление, что я бесцеремонно вломилась куда-то, куда и одним глазом заглядывать лучше не стоило.

\- Несчастная, - произносит мой собеседник, и по льду пробегают трещины, за его толщей мелькает что-то неясное, что я не могу про себя определить, - единственная, кто был готов мириться с моими странностями. Это ценно. Было ценно, я хотел сказать.

Последними словами он будто давится и умолкает, принимается созерцать, как плещутся отблески лампочки на дне бокала. Я отворачиваюсь. Не хочу смотреть: с меня достаточно и моих собственных потерь.

\- Наверное, мне не стоило... - начинаю, но он прерывает:

\- Оставьте, ни к чему. Хуже вы не сделали.

"Куда уж хуже", - возникает у меня в голове, и мне кажется, что моего собеседника посетила в эту секунду та же самая мысль. В окно вновь заползает безжалостный свет прожектора: из каждой щели между шторами и рамой рассыпается веер нестерпимо ярких лучей, и я вспоминаю о том, что завтра мне вставать к утренней смене.

\- Спать вам придется на полу, - предупреждаю я, и мой гость разводит руками:

\- Что ж, должны же были обнаружиться у вашего гостеприимства хоть какие-то пределы.

Делаю вид, что вообще его не услышала. В принципе, место рядом с батареей не такое уж неуютное: там будет тепло еще некоторое время после того, как я перекрою кран. Со старого, пыльного кресла, на котором я обычно сваливаю вещи, можно снять подушки: в итоге лежбище должно получиться даже удобным. Скрепя сердце, снимаю с постели одно из своих одеял - старое, шерстяное, с парой дыр, проеденных молью, но это лучше, чем ничего.

\- Я встаю в половину шестого, - сообщаю я, и мой гость отзывается тут же:

\- Я уйду раньше. Злоупотреблять вашей... хм... вашим терпением не входило в мои планы.

"Да вы весь вечер это делаете", - едва не срывается у меня с языка, но говорю я совсем другое:

\- И на том спасибо. Куда вы пойдете?

Ответное молчание - удивленное. Похоже, он действительно не ожидал этого вопроса.

\- Вам есть до этого дело?

\- Раз спрашиваю, значит есть, - отрезаю я, жалея про себя, что вообще не заткнулась и не уснула, просто пожелав гостю спокойной ночи. - Хочу прикинуть, не зря ли потратила еду и вино.

\- Могу вас уверить, мадам, - живо отвечает он отлично отрепетированным, вкрадчивым и убедительным тоном, - ваши вложения не будут напрасными. Со своей стороны я сделаю все, чтобы они не только окупились, но и принесли как можно большую прибыль.

Я хочу спросить, как часто он говорил эту фразу своим клиентам, а главное - как часто она оказывалась правдой, но предпочитаю не делать этого. Только заворачиваюсь в одеяло плотнее - отсутствие второго весьма ощутимо, а наступающий со всех сторон холод уже начинает неумолимо выдавливать из комнаты последние остатки тепла.

\- Спокойной ночи.

\- Приятных снов, - отзывается темнота голосом гостя.

Больше он не напоминает о себе до утра, да и тогда покидает квартиру бесшумно, так что, когда я, повинуясь ритмичному перезвону будильника, открываю глаза - о вчерашнем не напоминает почти ничего. Впору даже подумать, что мне все приснилось, но нет - на столе стоит два бокала с застывшими алыми кругами на донышке, подушки из кресла убраны на место вверх ногами, а на холодильнике красуется салфетка, на которой аккуратно выведено:

"Вы были великолепны".

Сначала хочу ее выбросить, но потом, повинуясь внезапно нахлынувшему предчувствию, убираю в ящик. Если мне нужно будет избавиться от нее - это будет делом одной секунды. А сейчас некогда раздумывать - в баре меня наверняка ждут горы непомытой посуды, и Паскаль будет не очень доволен, если я задержусь. Собираюсь поспешно, не обращая внимание на поселившееся в сердце смутное волнение - как будто кто-то пытается мне о чем-то напомнить, но не может до меня докричаться, а я только отмахиваюсь, показывая, что мне не до этого. Осознание, что же не так, настигает меня лишь несколькими часами позже, когда я домываю очередную тарелку, вяло прислушиваясь к доносящейся из зала музыке - засыпая под одним одеялом, я совершенно точно проснулась под двумя.


End file.
